


Live in Living Color

by GoringWriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Animal Abuse, BAMF Newt Scamander, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Good Original Percival Graves, Harm to Animals, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Protective Newt Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Smuggling, White Collar Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Newt's life is perfect until his parents die. With his older brother trying to keep their family together and from sinking under the financial strain some mistakes are made. Culminating in Newt heading out on his own. But he needs money to survive and save animals. So...he uses the skills his father taught him to get the money he needs. Eventually he catches the eye of FBI Agent Percival Graves who chases Newt all over the world. But Newt isn't the only criminal our there.Will Graves catch Newt or will something else catch Graves first?Aka the Catch Me If You Can AU no one asked for but excited one person.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Newt Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Live in Living Color

When his parents die Newt knows things are getting hard on his older brother Theseus. He's trying to put Newt through school and himself through college. Trying to work in law enforcement while also giving his brother the support he needs.

Then Newt gets kicked out of his prestigious highschool because they can't afford the tuition and he has to start a public school. Where students are less contained and actually have fun.

Newt hates it. He misses his stuffy classrooms and his classmates who never bothered him with silly things like TV. Newt is trying to get into a college. No he will not skip class with you.

He remembers his dad and one of the days they went to a suit store to get Newt a suit for a fancy dinner. How his dad could have made the woman behind the counter believe anything he said with a smile and a wink.

He decides to try something.

He walks into his first class of the day, there's no teacher because their is on maternity leave or some stupid public school thing. A couple of kids had even jokingly called him professor.

So he teaches. He convinces the class that he is their teacher. He even convinces the substitute to leave. 

He enjoys it. Enjoys the power he holds over these kids. The control he has for the first time since his parents died.

It comes crashing down eventually. Someone figures him out and they call Theseus out of one of his classes and Newt hates himself for it a little bit because Theseus should be in class.

He mentions to a pretty girl that her note looks fake.

Theseus doesn't seem to be able to convince the school not to expel him. Newt sighs and instead of letting Theseus find another new school he starts looking for a job. But no one wants to hire him with a withdrawal and an expulsion to his name.

He comes home from his search one day to find a package of papers on the coffee table and Newt can't help himself but open it.

It's school enrollment papers...for military school.

Newt scrambles back from the table. Theseus had always said if Newt went to military school it would help even him out, give him a place to live and all that.

Newt doesn't want to go to military school and end up on that path. He wants to work with animals and not be part of their use in war.

"Newt?" Theseus says coming in. His hair is wet and a towel is around his waist.

Newt doesn't know when his back hit the door but suddenly he's throwing it open and running and running and not stopping.

He doesn't know where he's going but he's not going to stop.

He can still hear his brother's voice dealing his name echoing in his head.

He keeps running because if he doesn't the emotions will catch him and he'll go him.

He has to make sure he can't be caught.


End file.
